Madness At It's Best: Szayel's Playwright
by Starkiller987
Summary: What if Szayel Aporro Grantz was not only the 8th Espada, but the Hollow of Naruto Uzumaki? What made him a hollow? What is going to happen? The Answers to these questions and more are within, just go ahead and take a peek, you might like what you see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form claim ownership of "Bleach" or "Naruto", they belong to their creators Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. Two amazing animes. Pairings: Most likely going to be a Naruto/Hinata pair. WARNING: Possible Lemons in the future.

Szayel Aporro Grantz – The 8th Espada of Aizen Sosuke's arrancar army, known for his vast intellect (and Insanity) was dead. Killed by the 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, unknowingly having Mayuri's "Superhuman Drug" in his body after using Gabriel(1) to rejuvenate himself. The drug speeding up his senses but slowing down his reaction time, having to suffer an eternity until finally getting impaled by Ashisogi Jizō(2).

Normally when a Hollow or Arrancar are defeated, their body turns to reishi3 and scatters to the winds. But the pink haired espada found himself in a vast realm of white in his sealed state and felt his trusty 'La lujuriosa'(4) at his side. His eyes roamed the area and his mind was working at its usual fast pace trying to figure out what was going on.

"**So youv'e finally made it" **a powerful male voice sounded, causing Szayel to whip around, eyes widening, letting out a gasp and take a step back.

The reason why is a few feet away was only something someone could see in their nightmares. Clothed in a robe of white, purple skin with bones clearly pronounced, yellow unforgiving eyes, a white mane of hair with red horns, and to finish it off; black shark-like teeth clutching a very sharp looking blade.

"What do you mean and who and what the hell are you?!" Szayel asked in an effort to undertand why this being was here.

The being seemed to grin before answering **"Well, I am the one your 'leader' Aizen planned to overthrow." **Then after a few seconds. **"Arrogant whelp"**

Szayel seemed to be taken back for a minute until "You mean your the 'Soul Reaper King'?" he asked unsurely.

The proclaimed 'Soul Reaper King' gave him a look that clearly said 'I-just-said-that-stupid' **"Duh" **(A/N: I will be referring to him as 'SK' from now on, Soul Reaper King is getting annoying to type)

Looking as if he swallowed a lemon whole, Szayel asked with sarcasm clearly in his voice, "Lets just say for the time being I believe you." (Clearly he didn't) "What would the "all powerful Soul Reaper King" want with me?" Again sarcasm noted.

SK chuckled before leading Szayel to a large mirror (How had he not noticed that before?) **"I wanted to show you something." **Then he snapped his fingers and the mirror glowed before showing a village of some sort.

_XXX Flashback XXX_

_Location: North gate of 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'_

_We see an exhausted blond haired, blue eyed boy wearing a hideous 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit carrying an equally exhausted and unconsious black haired, black eyed boy wearing white shorts and a blue shirt with some kind of fan symbol on the back._

_Who are these two boys may you ask? Well they are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of course! Why were they in such a state? Well Sasuke __left the village in search of more power from Orochimaru the Snake pedophi-I mean Sannin to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. Because Itachi had murdered the entire Uchiha clan in one night and mentally tortured Sasuke using the __Mangekyō Sharingan's genjutsu Tsukuyomi causing Sasuke to become hard set on revenge._

_When Sasuke had left the village, a recovery team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka with his canine companion Akamaru where sent to retrieve the last "loyal" Uchiha. But the team had to break off one at a time to battle Orochimaru's best fighting force; the Sound Ninja 5. Choji V.S. Jirōbō, Neji V.S. Kidōmaru, Kiba and Akamaru V.S. Sakon and Ukon, Shikamaru V.S. Tayuya, and Naruto V.S. Kimimaro (Diseased former leader)._

_Choji and Neji defeated their enemies and were on the brink of death. But Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Naruto (With Rock Lee stepping in to fight Kimimaro allowing Naruto to further chase Sasuke) were being outclassed by their opponents, but were saved by the timely arrival of Temari, __Kankurō, and Gaara._

_Now all this brings us to "The Valley of the End" a site were Hashirama Senju "killed" Madara Uchiha, the aftermath of their battle caused the formation of the valley._

_Naruto and Sasuke standing on the statues of Hashirama and Madara respectively, but have gone through some "minor" changes. (Heh, minor my butt)_

_Naruto know having claws for hands, blood red slit eyes, wilder looking hair, and a red bubbling cloak of chakra in the shape of a one-tailed fox surrounding him. Let's not forget the purple Rasengan in his hand shall we._

_Sasuke has become some deformed grey skinned monster, hand shaped wings on his back, long blue spiky hair, and a black diamond on his nose. (Curse Seal Sasuke). In his hand is a black Chidori, a jutsu taught to him by Kakashi Hatake the sensei of Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha._

_NARUTO!_

_SASUKE!_

_The two jumping at each other with the intent to kill. There jutsu clash and cause an explosion knocking Sasuke out and Naruto to carry him back._

_This is all what brings us to our current scene of Naruto carrying Sasuke back to the village._

'_I can't believe I was able to keep my promise to Sakura-Chan, when I drop Sasuke off maybe we can have a date at Ichiraku's Ramen.' thought our favorite orange wearing loud-mouth knucklehead ninja. Within moments he sees that Sakura and a crowd of villagers were gathered at the gate, waiting for his return. (Uh-Oh) _

_Grinning happily "Hey Sakura-Chan! I brought Sasuke back, just like I pro-!" he was cut short by a hard punch to the face by one Sakura Haruno._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO TO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK, NOT KILL HIM, YOU DEMON! yelled our favorite (NOT) pink-haired girl._

"_Wha?" confused Naruto is sitting there, shocked and hurt. Suddenly Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage appears with Team 7's sensei; Kakashi Hatake._

"_ANBU! Take him to the prisoner holding cells!" yelled Tsunade with the ANBU knocking Naruto out with a chop to the neck._

"_Baa-Chan…" Naruto barely mutters before he is knocked out and taken away._

_Location: ANBU Black Ops Prisoner Holding Cells_

_Naruto chained to the wall with chakra suppressor seals attached to them hangs there broken. His time in the cell wasn't a pleasant one (Who are we kidding, the guys on death row are treated as kings compared to him). Most if not all his so-called "friends" had come in and pretty much told him how they hated and despised him._

_From Kiba "HA, I know you were just a idiot who got lucky during our match, with you gone Hinata is all mine monster!"_

_From Neji "You were destined by fate to die today beast. I was right all along, nobody can deny fate."_

_From Asuma and Kurenai, they didn't say anything but gave him disgusted looks and shook their heads._

_From Sasuke and Sakura (Hate her!) "Look at you now dobe, stuck in here while I'm free as a bird." Sasuke smirked full of arrogance. "Yah! You'll pay for hurting Sasuke-Kun!" the banshee shouted._

_When Kakashi came in he looked at Naruto in hate and said "Trying to kill your teammate with an S-Class jutsu Naruto? I thought I taught you better." _

_Naruto grinning and started to laugh like a mad man, making Kakashi question if he had lost his mind. "Ha ha, I'm sorry did you just say "I thought I taught you better"? what a load of crap, why don't you tell me something that isn't a complete waste of my time."_

_The cyclop's glare intensified and growled "The council has ruled that you are to be executed tomorrow by Sasuke so that he gains the __Mangekyō Sharingan."_

"_So I'm going to be killed so that Sasugay can get the next level of his oh so special sharingan?! Hah! What a joke!" Only to be stopped by a hand squeezing his throat._

"_You listen to me demon brat, its no joke and you will be Sasuke's stepping stone! Do us all a favor, when you die try and remove some of the stain you put on this village." Letting him go, Kakashi starts to walk out only to hear something that made his blood run cold._

"_You always talk about teamwork, teamwork, teamwork! But all you are is a hypocrite Kakashi and you know what else, you're "Lower than trash"!" Naruto cackled out._

_The morning of the execution, he gets a surprise visitor, Hinata Hyuuga._

_ "Have you come here to laugh at me, hurt me or call me names too Hinata?"_

"_Noo-oo! Naaruut-to-Kun I aa-lways l-ooved you!" Hinata was crying in sadness and beat red from embarrassment._

_ Naruto, not expecting this is wide-eyed in shock._ "_You do?" he cautiously asks._

_ "Ye-ss and I'll all-waays stand by y-ourr side!" she shouted with conviction and kissed him full of passion before Naruto is dragged away by a guard._

_Location: Execution Platform_

_All of the villagers were screaming "KILL THE DEMON" "END WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED" and several other insults when Naruto was placed on the platform and Sasuke forming the Chidori._

"_Any last words dobe?" Sneered Sasuke (He is such a ass)_

_Naruto just stayed quiet and didn't answer. Sasuke ran forward and slammed his lightning covered fist into Naruto's chest, getting cheers from the villagers and a strangled cry of pain from Naruto._

_Struggling to look up at Sasuke, Naruto says with all his might "You know, Sasuke, I was never your friend, you can't use me for your sharingan upgrade! I will get my revenge somehow or another, this is just the Intermission but when I come back the curtain shall rise on Act II and I don't think you'll like the conclusion." Naruto's life quickly left his eyes and was dead._

_Sasuke was screaming in rage and hatred for his thought to be 'friend'. He had not gained the next level of his eyes._

_In the end Naruto Uzumaki won._

_XXX End Flashback XXX_

Szayel was just standing there confused on why he was shown all this and voiced it to the SK. "What was the point of all that, sure that boy was betrayed but what has that got to do with me?"

** "That boy, Naruto Uzumaki when he died he became a hollow because of his anger and hate for the people he ounce trusted"** SK elaborated. Seeing Szayel even more confused he added more **"That hollow was… you."**

Golden eyes widening in unbridled shock rounded on the SK and snarled "How is this possible?"

** "The people of the Leaf and there taunts of how stupid and dumb you were drove you; Szayel to become the scientist you are. How they said that Sasuke was "perfect" and you would never be even close. Made you as Szayel strive to be perfect in any way."** SK voiced solemnly.

"If all that is true, then why am I here?! Just what is going on….tell me!" the scientist demanded, he wanted answers and he wanted them now!

** "Naruto Uzumaki's life was not suppose to end on that day. I am offering you a chance to go back to the Shinobi World."** He proposed

Stiffening he glared at the SK and seethed "And why in the name of hell would I-" **"What about Hinata?"**

'Hinata…' _"Ye-ss and I'll all-waays stand by y-ourr side!"_

"What will change about me?", SK smiled glad that Szayel is a least thinking about it.

**"Your original body was destroyed, so you will go in your arrancar form as you are now."** SK explained as he opened up a white portal. **"It's your decision."**

And then he disappeared Szayel stared at the portal for what seemed like an eternity, until finally he slowly walked in with one last thought.

'So I'm going back, how amusing. The players are all set and the audience is seated. Let Act II begin!'(5)

1: A technique used by Szayel Aporro uses in which he implants them with a portion of himself and uses their reishi in reconstructing his body when he is killed. He uses this on Nemu Kurotsuchi and by doing this is injected with the "Superhuman Drug"

2: Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō

3: Spirit particles, what make up a person's spiritual pressure

4: I am using Szayel's Zanpakutō name from the anime, sorry if you don't like it.

5: I'm using all the acting references because it is said that Szayel thought of himself as an actor and the battlefield as his stage.

Thank you so much for reading my story. I've been reading so much on FanFiction and decided to give it a try myself. I hope you enjoyed it, please review my story so I can see if it is worth continuing or not. Thanks and Happy New Year.

Alright Starkiller987 is out! Peace!

And the whole planet explodes.


	2. Un Duro Despertar

Title is Spanish for 'A Rude Awakening'

Location: 20 Miles South of 'The Village Hidden in the Sand"

It was on a windy cool day that Szayel found himself in a clearing surrounded by trees with what looks like a desert a little ways away. Looking down at himself, he was in his altered Espada uniform with his trusty La lujuriosa hanging at his hip and all the while, the unfamiliar feeling of wind in his hair.

Said scientist was gazing at everything, trying to take in all that was there and had a thought. 'Hmm, I wonder where that portal dropped me off at? Oh well, lest just see if there is anybody around here.' So closing his eyes and activating his **pesquisa**(1), he found an abundance of spirit signatures in a large group 20 or so miles away. 'Interesting, why don't we check this out shall we?'

With a blur and static discharge Szayel was off with **sonido**(2).

Location: 'Hidden Sand Village' - Front Gate

It took a couple uses of **sonido** to get to his destination, and when he did Szayel saw three people he never wanted to see again. Those three people were Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and of course Sasuke Uchiha talking to a man who seemed to have half of his face covered by a hanging cloth.

Feeling his body stiffen in anger at the site of them, Szayel quickly schooled his features and walked behind the group of four and waited. He didn't have to wait long for it was the face covered man who spotted him first, 'Biki, Bake, no Baki was it?' he thought.

"Halt! Nobody enters the village, identify yourself!" Baki shouted, taking a fighting stance if this white clothed man decided to attack.

Szayel slipped his 'houlier-than-thou' smirk on and replied "Now whats with all the fuss, I didn't do anything wrong did I? As for who I am I'm only going to say this ounce, my name is simply Szayel Aporro Grantz. And I'm here to see Gaara."

Baki's single visible eye widened then glared "What business do you have with Lord Kazekage!" seemingly becoming even more aggressive.

Szayel's smirk seemed to widen at that fact "Oh, my old friend has become Kazekage? I must congratulate when we speak. You see I am an ambassador from Hueco Mundo(3) and wish to speak with him." his smirk then turned into a frown and said "Now I have a question of my own, why are Leaf Shinobi here?" hatred barely hidden in his words.

Before Baki could answer, Sasuke decided to open his big mouth "It's because Sand ninja are weak and can't save their pathetic Kazekage from the Akatsuki on their own, but a UCHIHA like me can." This was said with unbridled arrogance all the while Baki was glaring at him wanting to keep the Kazekage's capture secret.

The Octava's frown seemed to deepen "The Akatsuki, they have your Kazekage?" immediately Sakura screeched "That's what we said idiot, or weren't you listening."

Szayel glared at her and replied "Of course I was and quite frankly I believe your just an annoying imbecile." then addressing Baki "I have a means of locating Gaara, and are willing to do so."

"Your a shinobi then?" Baki questioned

Szayel smirked "No, I'm not. I'm something completely different, I'm an Espada"

Confused Baki led Team 7 and Szayel through the village to the Kazekage tower.

As he was walking Szayel heard "Excuse me Szayel-San, but where is Hueco Mundo? I've never heard of such a place." glancing over at Sakura who was looking at him curiously. "Hueco Mundo is land that is ruled under a dictatorship, it is well beyond the borders of the Elemental Countries." he answered.

"If that's true, then you must be quite strong." commented Sasuke sizing him up. Szayel quickly responded "Or it means that you are incredibly stupid and weak. If it takes three days to cross a distance to Sand from the Leaf. And quit looking at me like that, I'm not into that sorta thing." (Ha Ha Gay Joke, Sorry if any of you are offended by any of my jokes. If you are I am deeply sorry, please message me with your concerns and hopefully we can solve them) with a little laugh on his part. Sasuke looked angry at him, but didn't say anything and just glared.

When they made it to the tower, Baki lead them to the hospital wing with Sakura going over to Kankurō and removing what clearly looked like poison from him. Baki coming over with a girl with dirty blond hair tied in back as four ponytails.

"Temari this is Szayel Aporro Granz a ambassador from Hueco Mundo." Temari looked at Szayel with tears in her eyes and sobbed out "Baki-Sensei said you could find Gaara, is it true?" Smiling, he old her "Yes I can, do you happen have a sample of sand from his gourd?"

Temari takes off a necklace in the shape of a small jar containing sand. "Gaara told us to always keep this with us, so he can find us if he needs to." she told him handing him the necklace.

Szayel familiarized himself with the energy in the sand and sent out his pesquisa ounce more. Easily finding a trail of Gaara's energy leading from the village. "Can I speak to both of you in private?" he asked glancing over at the clearly eavesdropping Team 7.

Baki nodded so he, Szayel, and Temari left to a different room. Closing the door, Baki performed a few hand signs and the room glowed for a second. "That was a Silencing Jutsu, no one can hear us now."

Szayel thanking him said "I found where they've taken Gaara, and I will be going to retrieve him. After about three hours you can tell the Leaf shinobi."

The two looked at him like he was crazy (Which he was) "You can't go after the Akatsuki by yourself! Their all S-Rank Missing Ninja, you'll need back up." Temari yelled with Baki agreeing

Szayel sighed and said "I don't need help from weak humans like them. I'll retrieve him as promised."

The two wondered why he was speaking as if he wasn't human. But before they could say anything Szayel vanished with **sonido.**

Location: Outside of the Akatsuki Hideout

Szayel arrived with a blur of static. Looking around till he found a large boulder with a seal on it and a tori gate in front. Looking it over he had the thought 'Wouldn't an organization like Akatsuki want secrecy? This is just the same as a neon sign that says "WERE OVER HERE!' sighing "This is child's play, just a small bit of reishi will overload the seal and cause this boulder to crumble." Placing his hand on said boulder he did just that.

Location: Inside Akatsuki Hideout

Nine figures could be seen standing on the splayed fingers of a statue with multiple eyes closed. Seven of these nine seem to be projections, while the other two where physically there.

One of the projections possessing purple eyes that seem to have a ripple effect spoke up _"Sasori Deidara, are you positively certain you weren't followed?" _

The one known as Sasori answered "No Leader-Sama, no one could have followed us. Those that were fell for my trap and were killed."

_"Oh really, then why do I sense a presence outside trying to gain entrance." _countered "Leader-Sama"

Deidara seemed shocked "Wha?"

Another projection, this one seemed to have a venus fly trap on his head elaborated _"He is outside __**trying to**_**_ in, we don't know if _**_he is from Sand or the-."_

What ever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of a boulder collapsing, creating a large quantity of dust in the air.

**(Insert Bleach OST - Nube Negra: Espada Theme)**

The sound of footsteps approaching filled the otherwise quiet cave. "How boring" a voice came "I hope your pathetic attempt at barriers doesn't mean your all weak, that would just be annoying."

When the dust cleared, they could make out who the intruder was.

A man with shoulder-length pink hair and and all white with black outfit, white zori sandals and black socks, with golden eyes framed by strange bone white rectangle-framed glasses; giving him a scholarly look.

A minute later "Leader-Sama" finally spoke up _"I commend you stranger for being able to get rid of our barrier. What is it you want from us and who are you?"_

Smirking Szayel replied "It was nothing really, as for who I am and why I'm here. My name is simply Szayel Aporro Grantz and I'm here to relieve Gaara from your 'care'."

Shaking his head "Leader-Sama" said _"A foolish endeavor, Sasori Deidara kill him and then we can begin with the extraction of the One-Tail."_ Then the projections vanished and all that was left in the cave was Sasori, Deidara, and Szayel.

Hopping of their place on the statue Deidara cockily said "This guy isn't even worth our time, this is going to be easy, un." Sasori with his gaze locked on Szayel reprimanded Deidara "Don't get cocky Deidara, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

Before Deidara could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of wood breaking. Looking over he saw that much to his shock, the pink haired intruder had moved so fast and bitch-slapped Sasori breaking Hiruko(4) forcing the real Sasori out of the puppet. And checking to see if Gaara was okay.

Deidara quickly went of to Sasori and commented "That was fast, I couldn't keep up Sasori my man." and started to prepare clay bombs using the mouths on his hands.

Szayel having quickly become bored of them started to generate a **cero**(5) from his mouth, stunning the two until it was too late and fired the pink ball of death at Deidara. He tried to run.

He was incinerated by the **cero**.

Sasori looking from the smoking spot of his former partner and the smirking face of Szayel. "I'm taking any chances with you, (Grabs cloak) its been a while since I used (Throws cloak off) myself." With the cloak off Sasori appeared to be a teenager but with major differences. First is that he has giant metal rotatable wings on his back, Second is the metal coil where the stomach is suppose to be, and Finally is the cylindrical object in his chest with the kanji for 'Scorpion' on it.

"Oh, it would seem you have done something to your body to enhance its power and to increase your life" mused an intrigued Szayel, slowing unsheathing his Zanpakutō, fully unsheathed "To tell you the truth I'm not much of a fighter (Sasori gives him a look that says 'oh-yeah-than-what-the-hell-was-that, referring to the **cero**) I'm a researcher, maybe we can form a dialogue and discuss this in a more civilized manor." he proposed.

His answer came in the form a stinger (From Sasori's stomach compartment) Szayel barely blocking each strike with his sword, but soon was outmatched.

"Your mine!" shouted a gleeful Sasori as he shot out what he thought would be the final blow.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Szayel screamed as the the stinger came at him, then smirked and held up his sword blocking it easily. Sasori looked shocked and confused so Szayel elaborated.

"I just wanted to observe how you fought and what you could possibly have to offer me. What I found was pretty damn boring. Did you like my little act I put on, very convincing?" smirking Szayel charged his Zanpakutō with reishi and sent it as a blade, slicing through Sasori, including the object in his chest, which was revealed to be; his heart.

**(End Bleach OST - Nube Negra: Espada Theme)**

At this time Team 7 with the accompaniment of one old lady (Granny Chiyo) Said old lady going to Gaara to check up on him, while Szayel turned away.

"I thought you wanted to speak with Gaara?" Kakashi questioned as he gazed at Szayel. Said man frowning and replied "I will, when you Leaf trash are gone." this caused Sasuke and Sakura to growl and pull out kunai.

"You shouldn't insult Leaf shinobi Szayel-San, it could be hazardous to your health." the copycat threatened. Szayel just looked at like he was an idiot "I can and I will, this isn't your country and even if it was I would still do it. Besides, what are going to do about it? All I see before me is a one-eyed pervert, an annoying banshee who doesn't know when to shut up, and a weak little worm who couldn't even fight his way out of a cardboard box." he remarked with his 'houlier-than-thou' smirk.

"HEY DON'T DISRESPECT SASUKE-KUN, HES AN UCHIHA. HES THE BEST IN OUR VILLAGE AND A CLAN HEAD" the pink haired fan-girl (Girl?) screeched. "What's he head of? A bunch of rotting corpses? HA HA HA HA!" Szayel laughed out.

"What was that loser!" Sasuke growled going through hand signs for a Fire Style jutsu. "No Sasuke! This guy just fought two S-Ranked Ninja and doesn't even look winded" warned Kakashi.

"STOP! It seems to me you have some way of traveling large distances quickly, can you take Gaara to the Sand Village?" Chiyo asked as Szayel walked over to her and picked up Gaara. "Of course." and he was off with **sonido**.

Location: Kazekage Tower Medical Room

Temari was glad her brother was back safe and sound, his rescuer was looking out the window. "Thank You" she said, all Szayel did was nod.

"Uhh." Gaara moaned waking up. "GAARA!" Temari squealed glomping him. "Temari? What happened?" Gaara asked delirious.

Temari pointed at Szayel and said "This man here saved you from the Akatsuki and brought you back." Gaara looked at the pink-haired man before asking "Whose he?" Temari's eyes wisen before saying "But he said hes your friend." Gaara looked at her funny and said "I have never seen this man before."

Temari jumped in front of her brother fan ready and demanded "Who are you?"

"A friend" was Szayel's simple response.

"No your not, he said he never saw you in his life." Temari snarled.

"Really Gaara, you've forgotten me... bother?" was his cryptic reply

"Nnna-aaruto?! Clearly surprised, Garra's eyes were bulging.

"Yes?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed "Prove to me that your Naruto?

Szayel told him of what all happened between him and Naruto at the Chunin Exams and how Naruto dragged him out of the darkness.

Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, and Baki were shell shocked. Gaara was the first one to recover "Bbbu-uut what made you this way?"

Szayel then explained everything about Hollows, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, etc.

Smiling Gaara held out his hand "Welcome back old friend." Szayel shook it with a smile "It's good to be back."

Frowning Szayel asked "Why are you still allies with the Leaf?" frowning also the Kazekage remarked "Because the Wind Daimyo doesn't see any reason too.

Smirking, the Espada suggested "Just tell him what happened with me and I'm sure that will make him terminate the alliance." Gaara nodded. "I must be off Gaara, plenty of other loose ends to tie up, starting with a certain snake." with that he disappeared using **sonido**.

At this time, Team 7 arrived and upon seeing Gaara Kakashi tried greeting the young Kazekage. But received a glare.

"Is something wrong Lord Kazekage?" Kakashi questioned

Scowling Gaara announced "Yes, tell your Hokage that the Leaf/Sand alliance is now null and void. Any leaf shinobi that comes in our area will be sent back in body bags!

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" (Take a guess who that is)

Smirking Temari replied "Yes we can pinky, if you three aren't outta here in an hour you will be arrested."

"Do you have any idea what your doing, threatening ME! AN UCHIHA!" said arrogant stick up the butt emo #1

Gaara releasing enough killer intent to make any scared growled "Leave! NOW!"

Before going Sakura whispered "You'll regret this"

"I highly doubt that pinky." was Temari's counter

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WOO HOO! Hoped you liked it.

1: Spanish for 'Inquiry' used by arrancar to sense any one that is spiritually aware.

2: Spanish for 'Sound' used by arrancar for high speed movement, similar to a soul reapers 'flash step'. Leaves behind a static boom.

3: Spanish for 'Hollow World' the world were the hollows live.

4: A human puppet made by 'Sasori of the Red Sand' a defense and attack puppet, he controls it from the inside.

5: Spanish for 'Zero' a blast of condensed reishi.

I'm also thinking of the possibility of bringing back Szayel's Fracción. You know Lumina, Verona, etc. Let me know what you think. Please PM with your answer.

YES

or

NO

Starkiller987 is out! PEACE!


End file.
